Unexpected Events
by peanutbutter09
Summary: Kagome never thought she would find love, just the love of her job. Until love found her, took her out of her routine and made her see what is more important in life.
1. Chapter 1

A very tired looking nurse ran from her car and into the hospital, rushing as usual. 'I'm so going to get fired! Sango better cover my ass if they find out, and if she says one word about me being late she's going to get it!' thought Kagome as she made her way to the cramped elevator.

Sango spotted Kagome stepping out of the elevator and sighed over dramatically while throwing her hands up in the air. "Bout damn time! Where have you been? I've been waiting for yo-"SLAP! "OW! What the hell was that for Kagome?" Sango asked rubbing her now red arm.

Kagome pushed a McDonalds bag into Sango's arms and yelled, "Don't yell at me! I'm doing you a favor! Don't you realize I work here and could lose my job?" Kagome tired to whisper the last part, but to no avail it still came out loud.

Sango's expression changed from angry to sympathetic to thankful. She grabbed Kagome, careful of the food, and gave her a hug. Slowly Kagome hugged back. "Thank you Kags. I don't know what I would do without you. You know that." Sango whispered into her ear and calmly walked away.

Kagome sighed softly and leaned against the wall. Looking at her watch Kagome sighed again. 'I just worked an 18 hour shift and I have to be back at midnight.' Looking towards the double doors she sighed once again. 'Come on Sango. I need to sleep.'

From beside her someone cleared their throat. Looking sharply to her left she slightly jumped. Right beside her was the most beautiful man she has ever seen! He has amazing golden eyes and long white/silvery hair tied back in a loose pony tail. He was wearing very casual clothes consisting of black basket ball shorts and a slightly loose red T-shirt with missing sleeves exposing his built arms, and black Nike running shoes. He chuckled at her surprise. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I've actually been right here this whole time."

Kagome blinked in shock. "So you've heard the whole exchange between me and Sango?" she asked like he knew who Sango was. He slightly nodded. Turning from him to look up towards the ceiling she grunted and said, "Great. You're like the hottest guy ever and I've completely made a fool of myself! Way to go Kagome…"

Smirking at her blunt comment he had to tease her. "So I'm the hottest guy ever?"

Sighing for the millionth time that morning Kagome said, "I did say that out loud huh?" He nodded once again, still with the smirk in place. "Great. I so need to go bed. Come on Sango…"

He watched her look toward the doors biting her bottom lip. "By the way, I'm Sesshomaru. I believe I heard your friend Sango correctly and your name is Kagome?"

Nodding her head but not looking at him, she asked, "Did you by chance hear the part of me working here?"

"Yes." He answered truthfully. Placing his hands into his pockets he turned to fully face her. "Why would you get fired if anyone found out what you supposedly did?"

Kagome sighed, once again. Before she could say anything though, he said, "You sigh way to much. Life can't be that bad." Laughing lightly she said, "Shut up! My life isn't bad. I just worked an 18 hour shift and want to go home to sleep. I have to be back at midnight."

"What department do you work in?"

Kagome's eyes lit up, "I'm a nurse in the Labor and Delivery department. I had 2 emergency C-sections and 3 normal deliveries last night. I was pretty busy and it's finally catching up to me."

Looking impressed he said, "I can tell you have a passion for what you do. Your eyes lit up when I asked."

Smiling she answered, "I do. I love seeing the new babies being born into this world, and watching the mothers bond with the baby. Its one of the most beautiful sights."

Nodding in agreement he asked, "Why would you get fired though?"

Looking toward the double doors to see if Sango was coming she looked back to him. "Since you already heard everything and haven't snitched on me yet I guess I'll tell you." He laughed at her comment and said, "I promise I wont tell. Since I know how much your job means to you. Plus it can't be that bad or else I highly doubt you would put your job on the line." Nodding in agreement she continued, "It's not bad but to my employer it is. Anyways, Sango's mom had a heart attack Monday night. She's a strong woman and pulled right through it. We weren't really all that worried because we knew she would. But anyways, she hates the food they have been giving her. She says it has no taste and is all mushy. Like old people food." Kagome laughed at her quote. "So she begged me to bring her some McDonald's because they starve her." She rolled her eyes at this. "She's extremely over dramatic; That's were Sango gets it from too. But I did what she asked because she's like my second mom. Even though she knows outside food is against the rules she still wanted it. So me, being the nice me, went and got it for her. I told Sango to do it but Sango didn't want to leave incase any more of her family members showed. So… yup. Here I am now." Kagome finished throwing her hands up in the air.

"Being over dramatic seems to be a contagious thing." Laughing lightly at her glaring at him, he continued. "That was a very nice thing you did. Just don't make it a habit and I'm sure you wont get caught."

"Trust me I don't plan on making it a habit. She gets discharged tomorrow afternoon after a brief check up."

Suddenly the double doors started to open. Before Sango even had a chance to say one word, Kagome grabbed her arm and quickly took off towards the elevators. When she passed Sesshomaru she said a quick 'See you later!'

Sesshomaru just held a smirk in place seeing her move so fast. 'She must have been real tired.' Turning his attention back to the double doors, he saw his half brother Inuyasha approaching.

"Hey butt face. Ready to go now? Kikyo is going to stay awhile." Inuyasha didn't even wait for a response. He was already at the elevators. Sesshomaru just followed suit.

"Why is Kikyo going to stay? Visiting hours is over in 20 minutes." Sesshomaru asked leaning against the railing.

"I don't know. She just told me to go ahead without her. She has a doctor appointment anyways. Do you mind dropping me off at my work to get my car?" Inuyasha asked stepping off the elevator.

Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't stop thinking about the blue eyed girl he had just met. 'I need to see her again.' He thought before driving off towards Inuyasha's job.

* * *

It was 11:30 pm when Kagome's alarm went off for her to wake up. She needed to get ready for her grave yard shift at the hospital. Ever since she left that morning she couldn't get Sesshomaru off of her mind. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, his voice, his body! She just couldn't stop! 'I wonder if I'll ever see him again.' Just realizing that she would be off for the next four days she thought, 'what if he comes to find me and I'm not there? I need to find him first!'

In a slight panic Kagome rushed getting ready so she could run up to ICU real quick. She had decided for the first time in her life she was going to be bold! She was going to walk right up to him and ask him out!

Grabbing her car keys she threw her stuff into the passenger side and burnt off towards the hospital. Once arriving she had a total of 8 minutes to spare. Grabbing her stuff she ran straight for the elevators to the 4th floor were ICU was. Reaching her destination she noticed no in the waiting room. Usually ICU was always full since they have visiting hours every 3 hours for an hour. Walking swiftly to the patients' area she noticed several people. No one with silver hair though.

"Hey Kagome! What are you doing up here?" Eri, one of the ICU nurses asked.

Kagome, thinking fast, said, "Hey. I was going to check on Sango's mom real fast before my shift down stairs but I don't see her in her room."

Eri, looking suspicious, said, "Didn't Sango tell you they had time to check her out earlier and released her? She should be home by now."

"O, no. She didn't tell me, but thanks for letting me know." Kagome then turned around and left back to the elevators.

'I guess I'll see him if I see him.' Kagome thought feeling defeated.

* * *

It was reaching 5 tell 10 am, and Kagome's shift was almost over. 'After I go to the gym for about an hour I'll jump into my big comfy bed.' Kagome thought taking a seat at the nurse's station.

Kagome then looked towards the waiting room and saw Ayumi, her replacement, heading towards the locker room. Getting excited Kagome jumped up and headed for the locker room too.

"AYUMI!" Kagome yelled jumping up and down.

Ayumi turned and giggled at Kagome's actions. "You know I expected you to follow me."

Smiling Kagome said, "But of course. I am ready to leave and go to sleep. So, tonight wasn't actually that bad. We only delivered two babies, and with no problems. A lady just came in this morning and is only 4 cm dilated. She's in room #4."

Ayumi smiled and replied, "Thanks for the update Kagome but now enough about work and let's get personal."

Kagome had this weird look on her face and slowly backed up. "That sounded a little kinky there Ayumi."

Laughing Ayumi grabbed Kagome by her forearm and pulled her to the one sided window. Ayumi pointed to a man that had his backed turned, and just so happened to have silver hair. "I want to know why that gorgeous man out there pulled me to the side and didn't ask me out…. But instead, asked for you."

Kagome realizing who it was the moment she saw him, blushed. "He's just some guy I met up stairs yesterday." Ayumi started pushing her towards the door.

"What are you waiting for? I'm here! Go and see him!"

Kagome turned to glare at Ayumi but all Ayumi did was wave back.

Reaching Sesshomaru, Kagome shyly said, "Hey. You asked to see me?"

Turning around, Sesshomaru smiled upon seeing her. "Ya. Hey. I figured you would still be here. Are you about to get off?"

"Yes why?" Kagome asked tilting her head.

'She's cute when she does that.' Sesshomaru thought. "Well then, since you have been up all night, would you be interested in grabbing a cup of coffee with me?"

Smiling, Kagome nodded her head. "Ya just give me 15 minutes. Ill meet you at the coffee shop across the highway, cool?" She tried to hide her excitement that he came to seek her out, but her big goofy smile was giving it away.

Noticing her excitement, he chuckled, "Sounds great." He said.

She than turned to go grab her stuff, as he started walking back to his car.

* * *

15 minutes later, Sesshomaru was waiting for her in his car. He would have ordered the coffee already if he knew what she liked but he didn't. So, he decided to just wait for any sign of her.

He noticed a black Buick park to the right of him. He took a closer look and noticed it was her.

He continued to watch her as she gathered her purse, step out of her car, and drop her keys.

When he stepped out of his car he heard her say, "Shit!"

Leaning on the hood of his truck he said, "You know that's not a very nice word."

She jumped slightly and dropped her keys once more. "Shit! You scared me! I didn't see you there!"

Stepping up to pick up the keys for her, he gave her a smirk and said, "You said it again."

Grabbing her keys from him and giving a frustrated grunt she said, "So sorry! Don't scare me and I won't say it again!" She then turned and walked to the coffee shop.

Laughing lightly to himself, he thought, 'She's feisty.'

* * *

Thanks for reading so far! It is my first story so please be nice! Ill update as much as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

When Sesshomaru walked into the coffee shop Kagome was already in line. He walked up behind her and explained, "You know I was just messing with you right?"

Kagome turned around to look at him and gave a soft smile. "Ya I know, I'm sorry. I was on the phone with Sango and she annoyed me. She thinks she's my mother sometimes. I didn't mean to take it out on you." She then placed her hand out for him to shake, "Friends?" she asked hopefully.

He looked at her hand and pushed it away. She gave a small gasp thinking he rejected her. He then smiled and said, "Only if you give me a hug."

She smiled back and gave a slight squeeze on his torso as he had to reach his arms over her head to reach her back. 'He feels so nice. I fit perfectly into him.' Kagome thought.

Unnoticed by them the line had gone down. The cashier cleared his throat and Kagome jumped from him blushing. Sesshomaru then smiled at her and ordered a double shot vanilla espresso. He turned to Kagome and she said four words. "The usual. Thanks Hojo."

Sesshomaru paid and asked Kagome, "The usual? How often do you come here?"

"Enough to have a usual and know every employee." Was Kagome's sarcastic reply.

He gave a soft glare and she laughed grabbing their coffee and heading to a table outside.

"You know," Sesshomaru started. "I couldn't help but notice anger radiating off of that guy Hojo. Would you know why since you are a regular?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her when she sarcastically said, "HA! HA! HA! You're so funny. But no I don't." She took another sip of her coffee. "Well actually, I might. He has asked me out a couple of times and I always turned him down. Now I'm here with you, and he caught us hugging. I don't know. He just doesn't seem my type I guess."

Sesshomaru raised his eye brow at this. "What's your type then?"

Kagome looked up toward the sky to think about it. "I don't know really." She started. "Maybe someone who knows what he wants. Who isn't second guessing himself or playing childish games. Someone respectful and educated. Loves what he does…"

Sesshomaru just stared at her. She was being so passionate about someone who she didn't even know. "Wow." he said.

She blushed and looked down. "What about you? What's your type?"

He smiled. "I don't know. Guess we'll see." And he took the first sip of his coffee.

"So Sesshomaru," Kagome started. "What is it that you do? It seems you know more about me than I know about you."

Sesshomaru leaned forward and whispered, "If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you." Kagome looked unfazed by this answer. She leaned forward and said, "If you don't tell me, I might have to kill you."

Sesshomaru sat back and smirked. "Ok then. I am actually a co-owner of a gas company."

Kagome looked surprised. "I wasn't expecting that. I thought maybe a personal trainer, accounting person, a personal trainer…" He laughed, "You said that already." "I know!" yelled Kagome slightly embarrassed. "It's true though! You're in awesome shape and the first time I saw you it was in workout clothes. What else am I supposed to think?"

"You know," Sesshomaru began, taking a sip of his coffee. "You keep admiring me and I have yet to truly admire you."

Raising her eyebrows, "What are you trying to say?"

He could sense she was getting angry and since she was a bit feisty he decided to stop teasing her. "I would like to see you again. Maybe tomorrow night? And in normal clothes."

Kagome started to smile. She took the last sip of her coffee and asked, "Like a date?" He simply nodded. "Um, ya sure! I'm off for the next four days. Plus you've seen me at my worst and still want to see me? Why would I say no?" She shrugged smiling.

He smiled back. "So I'll pick you up at your place around seven for diner and a movie to follow?"

Kagome nodded excitedly. "I haven't been to the movies in like years!" He gave her a strangle look. She rolled her eyes and said, "Ok like eight months. But still a long time!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. "Eight months? Well Kagome it seems you need to get out more. I think I can help with that." He said flashing a sexy smirk.

She blushed and said, "Well good luck to you because I love my sleep on my days off since I get so little."

Sesshomaru chuckled while getting up to throw away the empty cups. Kagome got up to follow him out towards the cars. Turning to face her Sesshomaru asked, "Wont I need your number and address for tomorrow?"

Kagome took out a pen from her scrub pocket and grabbed his hand writing down numbers. He took a quick glance and nodded his head.

She started to open her car door but he interfered closing it again. She turned to look at him and he simply said, "I don't get a good bye hug?"

She laughed and held out her arms similar to their first hug. Giving a little squeeze she whispered, "You big baby."

He slightly pushed her back still holding onto her, "Well that was rude. I just wanted a hug. Tomorrow night is so long from now. And what if you cancel on me because of your beloved sleep?"

Rolling her eyes she stepped back towards her car. "Trust me I won't cancel."

He put his hands into his pockets and said, "I know."

Laughing she said, "Cocky much?"

He just flashed a smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

Getting into her car and rolling the window down she said, "Bye Sesshomaru." And drove away.

He watched her take off and glanced down at his hand once more. 'Tomorrow night will be interesting.'

He got into his truck and headed for work.

* * *

Kagome parked outside of the gym she went to and decided to call Sango. She couldn't get Sesshomaru off her mind! It was crazy how she went into work a few minutes early just to hopefully find him and didn't. Then this morning he came to find her! She had feeling for this guy and she barley knew him.

Sango: Hello?

Kagome: Sango! O my God! I just left the coffee shop!

Sango: Well how was it?

Kagome: Great! But kind of scary. I already feel so close to him. I'm not shy like I usually am around men. I'm actually myself and I think he likes it!

Sango: Well that's good! You don't want to be uncomfortable with a guy you want to date. You're supposed to feel comfortable and be yourself. Maybe he's your 'one'. You never know.

Kagome: ok let's not jump ahead of ourselves here. Let's just concentrate on the date I have with him tomorrow night…

Sango: AAAAHHHHHH! You should have started off with that Kagome! We have so much to do! Hurry up and get home!

Holding the phone away from her ear, Kagome: SANGO! STOP!

Sango: ok sorry but hurry up we have do much to do! You have to look perfect! It's been like years since your last date. Not to mention sex! We ha—

Kagome: O my God! Sango! Stop! I'm not going to have sex with him! And I have a closet full of clothes still with tags on them! We don't need to go shopping and I have like 18 hours before the date anyways. That's plenty of time to get ready.

Sango: ok well we can at least pick out your outfit today so all you need to do tomorrow is actually get ready.

Kagome: -SIGH- ok Sango. I'm at the gym now though. Just give me an hour and then ill be home.

Sango: ok well ill be in your closet while you work out and ill just pick out outfits for you to try on. Simple as that.

Kagome: You better not make a mess of my place! I'm warning you!

Sango: I won't! We have much to do so hurry up! *CLICK*

Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear. 'Could have said bye.'

* * *

An hour and a half later

Kagome walked into her town home cautiously expecting to see Hurricane Sango pass threw. To her surprise the living room, kitchen, stairway, everything was neat. How she liked it.

Making her way up stairs she started to hear bangs and thought, 'Great my room is going to be a mess!'

Slowly opening her door she was actually surprised clothes weren't everywhere. There was three large piles of clothes on top of her bed but not thrown everywhere. There were also pairs of shoes lined up along side her bed. Sango was still digging threw her closet though.

"Sango." Kagome called once. She got no reply. "Sango!" she called louder. Still no reply. So she made her way over to the closet door while Sango started to crawl out and yelled in her ear, "Hey Sango!"

"Ahhhh!" Sango yelled holding her hand to her heart. "You scared the shit out of me you little shit!"

Kagome laughed ignoring Sango's death glare. "I just want to start by saying thanks for not trashing my place."

Sango just waved her hand while going threw the clothes on her bed. Kagome continued, "Ok so now what are all my clothes doing out of my closet?"

Sango didn't answer but asked her own question instead. "Where are you guys going?"

Kagome thought for a second and answered, "He said diner and then a movie to follow. But it wasn't any where specific. Why?"

Sango looked annoyed for a second. "Well it would be nice to know if you had to wear something dressy, casual, or dressy casual!"

Kagome looked confused. "What in the hell is dressy casual?"

"Dressy casual is like cute with class." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Walking over to check out Sango's pile Kagome said, "If I had to guess I would say casual. I don't want to be all dressed up when we go to the movies."

Sango had a thoughtful expression on her face. "That is true." Walking over to the first pile of clothes she smirked at Kagome, picked up the clothes and threw them on the floor.

With a horrific look on her face Kagome glared at Sango and said, "You didn't…"

Still smirking she walked over to the second pile and picked up a white blouse with khaki shorts. Handing the clothes to Kagome Sango pushed her into the bathroom. Kagome emerged two minutes later wearing it but wasn't satisfied with it. "To casual." Stated Sango.

Sango handed Kagome another pair of clothes. Another two minutes later Kagome emerged wearing a form fitting razor black dress that had sequence along the shoulders. Sango looked her up and down nodding her head in approval. She then walked over to the shoes and handed her shiny black 6 inch heels.

Kagome had to intervene at this. "Ok we are going to diner and a movie. Not a night club." Placing the heels back down, she walked over to the piles of clothes. Pulling a blouse out every once in awhile with skirts and shorts, she then had her own pile of clothes. She turned to smirk at Sango, picked up the ruled out piles and threw them at Sango.

Sango stepped over the clothes and sat on the bed crossing her arms in front of her. "Just so you know I am not picking thoughs up."

Kagome laughed and walked back into the bathroom. Five minutes later Kagome emerged in a navy blue one piece. The top had a razor back and the connecting bottoms had a little flare to them reaching the middle of her thigh. She then walked over to the shoes and grabbed her gold sandals.

Turning to Sango she asked, "What do you think?"

Sango was nodding her head and smiling. "You look hot! It nice for diner if you add a dangling necklace, and earrings, maybe with some bracelets and a watch. The shoes are great! It's also casual enough for the movies. All in all, I think this is it!"

Kagome smiled and walked back into the bathroom to change into night clothes.

After they cleaned up the rest of the clothes they headed down to the living room to watch some TV.

Throwing herself into the coach she noticed the time said 5:00. 'I might as well wait to get to bed until at least eight.'

"Hey Sango, you hungry?"

Flipping threw the channels she nodded her head and asked, "Pizza?"

"Yup." Was Kagome's reply already dialing the number.

* * *

When Sesshomaru had left the parking lot, he headed to his office to speak to his father about possibly taking the next four days off. 'An early vacation.' He thought. He had a little plan up his sleeve for Kagome to get out more.

As Sesshomaru made his way up to his father's office he was prepared for all this father's questions. He knew his father would ask why he needed the four days and would become suspicious. He just wasn't ready for him to know the truth. He met someone. If he was to say thoughs three words it would cause a major uproar in his family. Especially with his step mother Izayoi.

Ever since he was little he was rude to her. He blamed her for his parents divorce. Until he was old enough to understand that his parents just fell out of love. Now, he has a great deal of respect for her because of the hell he had put her through. But she, she would question him the most.

He approached his father's secretary desk. "Is my father in?" he asked.

"Yes sir. You may enter."

"Thank you." He said and walked right in.

Inutaisho looked up. "Ah son," Inutaisho started. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

Inutaisho stood from his desk to greet his son. "Father, I have a favor to ask."

"As do I." Inutaisho said leaning against his desk.

Sesshomaru gave him a suspicious look as he cleared his throat and said, "I would like to take the next four days off."

Inutaisho had a surprised look on his face that was quickly changed to a smirk. "May I ask why?"

"You may."

Inutaisho waited for a reply but soon realized Sesshomaru put his guard up. "Ok then, why are you going to need the next four days off?"

"Some things have come up that need my full attention. I would like to use four days from my vacation days versus my personal days."

Sesshomaru didn't lie. He despised lying. So Inutaisho new that was all the answers he was going to get from him for now. "Very well. Will the four days start today or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. However, once I complete my paper work for today I will be leaving early." Sesshomaru then stood to leave but his father stopped him.

"Hold on son. I have my favor to ask." Sesshomaru just nodded. "Shippo's kindergarten graduation is in 2 weeks. He wants a party and I was hoping you could go and purchase a gift for him. Izayoi doesn't really want me to get it so I was hoping you would."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow to this. "Depends. If Izayoi doesn't want him to have it then maybe he shouldn't."

Inutaisho glared. "Don't reason with her if you don't even know what the item is."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Ok what is it?"

Very seriously Inutaisho said, "A four-wheeler."

Sesshomaru looked at his father like 'really?' "A four-wheeler? What does a five year old need with a four-wheeler?"

"What did you and Inuyasha need with one? He's a great kid and deserves one!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again. "Sure. Fine. Whatever. If I get in trouble I'm blaming you. What color?"

Inutaisho smiled. "Thank you! Blame me all you want. He wants a green one."

Sesshomaru nodded and left his fathers office. 'I guess date two will be four-wheeler shopping.' Sesshomaru thought sitting behind a mass amount of paper work.


End file.
